


Enslaved Dragon: The Darkest Wyvern

by kyodragboar



Category: Accursed Dragon (Webcomic)
Genre: Bondage, Little Dom/Big Sub, M/M, Memory Loss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Experimentation, draft, dragon - Freeform, needtobemoreAccurseddragonfandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyodragboar/pseuds/kyodragboar
Summary: Captured, his memory wiped clean. And the research subject of an insidious and powerful dragon. Coven is brought to sexual ruin by the lust-crazed Voden... His only wish? Create a harem of Dragons from Coven's blood that will love him forever...
Kudos: 3





	Enslaved Dragon: The Darkest Wyvern

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist, I will update my older stories in the future. But this idea was rattling around my head for a while.

Footsteps echoed in the dark, unnatural hallways as a gray, lizard man padded through the halls. He was gray-skinned and had a narrow snout, Hidden by the upper lip was a row of teeth sharp but hidden. He wore nothing but a pair of black trousers and a black cape that flowed behind him. One notable feature is that he had a full head of black hair trailing down from his scalp to his back neck. "At long last. Despond's Power is now mine." The lizard spoke to himself. "It took a few resets to set everything up, but finally. My other self had been dealt with. After centuries of resets of the world Ternion, I finally archived my goal of taking the power that is now mine...And with Sansreget and Ayari out of the picture..." He laughed evilly as he remembered how he stripped the two of their dragon halves before destroying them completely. "Nevertheless..." He said as he approached a heavily locked door.

**"It's time to reap my reward..."**

The doors opened as the lizard walked inside. At the center of the cell was a chained, blue, muscle dragon. On the side of his head were a pair of bull horns. on one side, a horn was recently broken. He was suspended off the floor a bit, his arms and legs held by chains, his humanoid dragon cock was on display for the smaller reptile.

"Awaken, Coven." The dark dragon said snapping his fingers. At that moment, the dragon started to shift in his binds, like the spell he was under was broken.

"Huh? Wha..." Coven mumbled as he looked around. "Where am I?"

"Coven." The dragon in front of him said with a hint of seduction. 

"Coven?" The blue dragon asked confused. "Is...That my name?" He thought before realizing he was chained. "WHAT THE!? HEY!? Why- Why am I chained!?" He began to struggle. "Who are you!? Where am I!?"

_"He doesn't remember, Good...The spell is working perfectly."_

"Calm yourself, My creation." The gray lizard said approaching him. "I figured you'll most likely panic, so I opted for a more...cautious approach..."

Coven stopped struggling. "Creation?"

The gray dragon began to laugh. "Yes! Bask in the glory of your master that is **Voden: The Dragon of Darkness.** And you are my creation! My disciple! My...Companion." Coven felt oddly aroused by that last bit. "You are **Coven: The Dragon of Ice!"**

"Dragon...Of ice?" Coven asked as the lizard before him chuckled.

"Of course...It's a perfect combination..." He placed a hand on Coven's pecs before rubbing downward. "Cold...And...Darkness...A match made in heaven." He moved his hand across Coven's abs before moving below the waist. "Yes...You'll be perfect..." His hand then reached around the shaft, barely fitting it around his hand. "So big...As big as the tallest mountain..." He said as he pumped it a little. Coven gasped a little as his "Creator" Began to fondle his cock. "Yes...All of you...Belongs...to me-!" He said hungrily.

Coven panted and twisted in his binds, feeling himself get harder and harder. But as he enjoyed the pleasure given to him, he thought he heard a voice telling him to fight back...to not trust this demon...But, alas. Coven was too drawn into the pleasure that Voden was giving him.

"Your as stiff as a popsicle, snowflake," Voden said as he eyed the pulsating shaft. "I wonder if it tastes like one? Only one way to find out~" He then licked the shaft with his lizard-like tongue, while still as wide and thick as a man, still had the same forked end and length like a lizard. Coven felt his body grew warm as he looked down at the gray reptile. "Hmm...No...it doesn't taste like a popsicle, Well, Now I'm sad. But it still has an interesting flavor, I can't get enough of it~" He sang before wrapping his tongue around the shaft before taking it into his mouth. 

"Oh my god," Coven said after realizing the lizard took his entire shaft. " _ **Oh. My. God."**_

The lizard in front of him was pleasuring him in every single way. Voden then began to fondle Coven's balls causing the dragon to shudder in his binds. _"My god...It's so big, Everything I ever dreamed, Coven, Rastus...You both belong to me now..."_ He deep throated the cock before pulling it out his muzzle and rubbing it against his face, Pre was now spilling a bit from the tip of the rod as Voden took in the smell, He licked the shaft's tip gently, slurping up any pre that was twinkling down from the shaft. "I trust you're enjoying this?" He said before giving the cock a gentle bite.

"Ye..ah..." Coven grunted as each bite, kiss, and lick was driving him over the edge, His dragon tail was wagging rapidly.

"This is just the beginning, Show your loyalty to me, and I'll give you so, Much, More." Voden said looking up at the larger dragon.

"Loy...alty?"

"Say it," Voden said before gripping the shaft. "Say "I pledge loyalty to my Lord and Creator, Voden." Do it, And I'll let you come." He then stroked the shaft painfully slow. "Well?"

"Ah, Ah, Ahhh..." Coven gasped and moaned but gulped as he struggled to form the words. "I...Gah...Swear...Loyalty...To..Grr!..To my lord and creator...Voden..." Coven moaned as he started to thrust his hips. "Please...Let me come!"

"Good boy," Voden said before taking in the ice dragon's shaft and pumping his head back and forth. _"Cum for me, pet."_

"Ahhhh! Yes!" Coven started to thrash about as he felt himself getting hotter, I'm gonna...I'm Gonna!-"

_"Do it! Forsake yourself to me! Be mine!"_

"CUM!"

Coven cried out as his master deepthroated his cock as he came, Spurt, after Spurt of dragon seed flooded down Voden's throat and into his belly. The two stay still as Voden swallowed the last of the seed before pulling his head free of the large cock before getting up. "Well done, But..." He then snapped his fingers, causing the dragon to be shifted into a new position, on his knees, hands behind his back. Coven grunted as he was pulled into this new position, before looking up at his master waving his long, gray cock. "Time for you to feed, my pet."

Coven looked at the long cock. While it was not thick, it had length. "...For my master." Coven said as he took in the shaft into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the cock as it pumped in and out of his muzzle. 

"Sssss...Yes...Good boy...Keep sucking like that..." Voden moaned as he placed his hands on Coven's horns. "Show me some love..."

"Yes, Master." Coven said obediently as he pulled out and began to service him by kissing his shaft.

"I'm going to cum soon. I'll mark you as my servant. Open wide, Coven!" Voden said stroking his shaft fast. Coven opened his maw to accept his master's seed.

With a primal grunt, Coven's face was painted with Voden's cum, A few shots landed in his maw while a few first shots hit his nose. As they cooled down, the chains binding Coven vanish and was replaced by a black collar.

"Come along, My love," Voden said pulling on his pants and gesturing the dragon to follow him. "Let me show you to your new room.

* * *

They eventually arrived in a bedroom decorated with blue furniture and ice ornaments. "Starting today, this will be your new room," Voden said before walking over to the doors to the balcony and opened them, Outside was a beautiful island landscape. A jungle was spread out with a beach encircling the area, There were also buildings dotted around the island with balconies like Coven's room. "This will be your and many of your newborn brothers home."

"This...Is...This is amazing." Coven said looking at the scenery. 

"It'll be a while till we get any new arrivals, So for now, I'm stuck with you," Voden said before turning to the blue dragon. "Tomorrow, your training begins." 

"Training?"

"Obedience, Loyalty, Combat, and control over your powers," Voden said turning to leave. "Get some rest, I assure you after tomorrow, you'll most definitely need it."

With that, the doors close as Coven looked around his new room.

* * *

 **"Master, we have successfully left Ternion's Orbit. The Individuals known as Rawn and Wylla tried to teleport onto the Labyrinth, But I managed to block them to little to no effort."** A cold emotionless voice said as Voden looked at the multitude of screens. **"Labyrinth is now ready for interplanetary travel. Awaiting destination selection."**

"Excellent, Move the Labyrinth to Coordinates 18509-G." He said typing into the terminal floating in front of him. "Also, Give me an update on the test subjects in the Spawning Labs."

**"The First Batch of Dragon servants have entered their infant stage and are expected to reach maturity within one month."**

"Excellent..." Voden said before backing away from the terminal. "I'm going to bed, wake me up for Coven's training, Necros."

**"Yes...Lord Voden, Sir."**


End file.
